Aufstand der Vendée
Feldzug in der Vendée. Der eigentliche Kriegsschauplatz der innerlichen Unruhen und vielfältigen Gefechte der Franzosen gegen Franzosen, war hauptsächlich die ehemalige Provinz Poitou; dann auch ein Theil von Anjou und Bretagne. Die Ursachen oder Gründe eines so blutigen und hartnäckigen Kampfes, welche in diesem militairischen Werke nicht so umständlich können untersucht werden, waren angeblich einer Seits die Beibehaltung der uralten monarchischen Regierungsform Frankreichs, und der Religion gegen die Revolutionnaires; welche anderer Seits beider Untergang droheten, weswegen die Royalisten oder Vendéer sich Armée catholique et Royale in ihren Proclamationen zu nennen pflegten. Die Folgen dieser grossen Spaltung waren im äussersten Grade schröcklich, wie es unglücklicher Weise mehr oder weniger in allen Bürgerkriegen zu geschehen pflegt; doch liefert uns noch dazu in militairischer Rücksicht diese Geschichte ein Beispiel von allem dem, was zur Verzweifelung gebracht, im hohen Grade fanatische Einwohner zu thun vermögen, wenn man sie bis aufs äusserste treiben will; nämlich dass ohne Geld, ohne Artillerie, Festungen und Magazine, eine Handvoll Bauern, die durch einige entschlossene Waghälse und vorhin gediente Officiers angeführt wurden, sich auf Kosten der ersten Truppen, die man ihnen entgegen schickte, aller zum Kriege nothwendigen Bedürfnisse (als Waffen und Munition) zu bemächtigen, auch nach und nach Armeen zu bilden wussten, die sich gegen regulaire Soldaten nicht nur ins Feld wagten, sondern sogar Städte und Provinzen um sich herum gewannen, und zuletzt im Grunde nur dadurch unterlagen, dass zwischen ihren Oberhäuptern aus Mangel eines Chefs von der königlichen Familie, Misstrauen und Zwiespalt entstand, da inzwischen ihre Anhänger sich in einem ansehnlichen Theile der französischen Monarchie, wie ein unter der Asche glimmendes Feuer zuweilen auf eine so geheimnissvolle Art ausgebreitet hatten; welche Jeden in Erstaunen setzen, zumal wenn man die Schwierigkeiten erwägt, die sie zu bekämpfen hatten; so wie auch die vielfältigen Agenten und mannichfaltigen Triebfedern, welche sie dazu in Bewegung setzen mussten. Die erste Insurrection dieser Art geschah zu Gunsten der katholischen Priester, denen man einen neuen Eid auflegen wollte, zu Chalonne in Nieder-Poitou, im Jahr 1791 zu Anfange des Monats Mai, und wurde durch die Nationalgarde der Stadt Nantes gedämpft. Die zweite hatte in der ehemaligen Provinz von Bretagne Statt; sie erklärte zu den Zeiten der preussischen Invasion in Champagne; doch erlitt sie durch den Tod Ludwigs XVI. und ihres ersten Chefs, la Rouaris einen nachtheiligen Stoss. Sie breitete sich aber nach diesem schon mehr oder weniger in Bretagne, in Poitou und Anjou aus; besonders wie im 10ten März 1793, der Nationalconvent die Aushebung von 300,000 Mann decretirte. Einige Tage darauf eroberten die Vendéer Bauern, unter dem Commando eines Wollenkämmers, Namens Cathelineau, ihre erste Kanone (von der Republik le missionaire genannt,) von der Nationalgarde von Chalonne; auch Tages darauf bei Chemillé, zwei Stunden von Jalais, noch drei Feldschlangen und eine Menge Waffen mit Munition. Dies war der eigentliche Anfang der fürchterlichen Armée de la Vendée, welche für die Republik in Wahrheit eine hundertköpfige Hyder wurde, die alle in der Welt denkende grausame Mittel in mehreren Jahren kaum unterdrücken konnte, und welche Anfangs nur aus Bauern bestand, die mit Jagdgewehren, mit Eisen beschlagenen Stöcken und Mistgabeln bewaffnet waren, sammt einer Cavallerie, wo die Reiter ihre Pferde mit Stricken, statt mit Zäumen, regierten, und verkehrt gestielte Sensen statt Säbel in der Hand hielten. Hier übte sich auch die französische Nation vorzüglich im Tirailleur-Kriege, der sich für ihr Genie am besten schickten, mitten durch coupirte Terrains, Wälder und Gebüsche; eine Uebung, welche Viele schon im amerikanischen Kriege gehabt hatten, und da die Landleute entweder aus eigenem Triebe oder durch schon gediente Militairs unterrichtet wurden, so wussten sie sich eines, ihrer Gegend angemessenen, und auf das Local gegründeten Schwarm-Angriffes sehr bald so kräftig zu bedienen, dass die gegen sie abgesandten Linientruppen erst in Erstaunen und dann ausser Fassung geriethen. Besonders war bei den Vendéern ein gewisses Aufmarschiren, (dem Eventailliren ähnlich,) sehr gewöhnlich. Ueberdies wurden sie von einigen Chefs, die sich vom Anfange unter ihnen auszeichneten, als Bonchamp, d'Elbée, Charette und Stofflets mit ausserordentlichem Muthe und Gegenwart des Geistes ins Feuer geführet; da man hingegen auch den Nationalgarden und Republikanern überhaupt, wegen ihrer unendlichen Activität, ihres standhaften Muths, Hartnäckigkeit und Beharrlichkeit für ihre Sache, alle Gerechtigkeit muss widerfahren lassen, besonders wie sie allenthalben die Gemeinschaft zwischen ihren Feinden hemmten, und vorzüglich, wie sie durch das Bemächtigen oder Befestigen der vornehmsten Seehäven, den Engländern alle Communication mit den Royalisten des Innern abzuschneiden wussten. Die Armeen der Vendée waren nie auf einem beständigen Fusse organisirt, hatten auch weder Schwadronen, Bataillons noch Regimenter; jedes Kirchspiel aber ernannte seinen Hauptmann, der alle seine waffenfähigen Männer ins Feld unter sich führte; jeder Hauptmann hieng folglich (was die Kriegsdispositionen angieng,) von seinem Divisionschef ab, der 10 bis 12 und manchmal mehr Kirchspiele befehligte; und dieser Divisionschef empfieng unmittelbar die höchstem Befehle des Obergenerals des Ganzen. In der Infanterie bestand der Vendéer vornehmste Stärke, da das Terrain selten einige Cavallerie-Manövres gestattete; mehr als 8 bis 900 und selten 1200 Pferde haben sie je zusammengebracht, und noch waren letztere meistens ihren Gegnern abgenommen worden. Zwar war diese in Anzahl unbedeutende Reiterei nicht oft in Masse zu gebrauchen oder zu dirigiren, doch um desto mehr war die im Verfolgen des Feindes diesem über alle Vorstellung gefährlich. Wenn nun der Feind auf einer Richtung seinen Angriff vorzunehmen schien, oder wenn von Seiten der Vendéer eine Expedition aus einem Puncte her gegen die Republikaner sollte gerichtet werden, so schickte mit äusserster Schnelligkeit der Divisionschef (eigentlich Commandant de l'Arondissement,) seine Boten und Couriers in alle Kirchspiele die Sturmglocke zu läuten, wozu, wenn es nöthig war, die Pferde immer in Bereitschaft standen. Alsdann verliess der Vendéer schleunigst seine Hacke oder Spaten, griff muthig zum Gewehr, und marschirte eiligst zu dem Versammlungsorte, wie zu einem Feste, hin. Frauen und erwachsene Kinder folgten mehrere Male den Männern zum blutigen Streite, mehrere davon sind mit Ehre in den vordersten Gliedern gefallen. Ein Gewehr samt Munition und einige Pfund schwarzes Brod, war die ganze Equipage dieser unerschrockenen Krieger, welche ihre Waffen (Sogar während des Schlafs,) niemals verliessen , und gar keinen Sold, nur die Lebensmittel allein, als Bezahlung empfiengen. Ihre Art zu fechten hatte, wie schon gesagt, wenig ähnliches mit der gewöhnlichen Feldtaktik, und brachte zuerst alle Truppen die sie nicht kannten, in Erstauen oder Verwirrung. Sobald eine Division oder ein Corps vereinigt war, marschirte man gewöhnlich aus der Mitte in einer doppelten Flankcolonne ab, die bloss in Fronte aus zwei Rotten (jede von zwei Mann) bestand. Die Chefs kannten allein das Geheimniss oder den Zweck der Attaque, und gaben dann und wann, wenn es nöthig war, der Tête der Colonne ihre auf Local-Kenntnisse gegründeten Direction, welche dieselben immer genau befolgten; wusste und sah man die Annäherung des Feindes, oder vermuthete man seine Gegenwart, so detaschirte im halben Schritt die Colonne einige Tirailleurs voraus, die rechts und links durch Sträuche oder Gebüsche diejenigen ihrer Gegner zu erlegen suchten, welche sich zu weit vorwärts gewagt hatten. Jetzt verdoppelte die Masse (oder Colonne) ihren Schritt, schoss auch nie vor dem verabredeten Zeichen, welches gewöhnlich ein wildes: "es lebe der König!" war, wo denn alle Hüte auf die Bajonette gesteckt wurden. Nun gieng manchmal die Mitte, bis an einen ihr angewiesenen Ort etwas zurück; theils um den Feind heran zu locken, theils um beiden Flügeln die Zeit zu geben, sich rechts und links aus einander zu dehnen, den Feind zu umfassen, um ihn auf einem Flügel, mannichmal auch bei Ueberlegenheit rechts und links zu überflügeln, und dieses hiessen die Vendéer Bauern s'égailler. *) : *) Egaillez-vous mes gens voilà les Blues (die Blauen oder Republikaner) dies war ihre gewöhnliche Loosung. Endlich stürmten sie mit unbeschreiblicher Wut im verdoppelter Schritt (pas de charge) auf Bayonetten und Batterien, warfen Alles, was widerstehen wollte, und machten einen Jeder nieder, der nicht seine Waffen gleich vor ihnen gestreckt hatte. Oefters sah man im Felde, dass um sich einer Batterie zu bemeistern, 10 bis 12 freiwillige junge Bauern bloss mit Knitteln, die am Ende mit Eisen beschlagen waren, bewaffnet und ganz aus einander zerstreut, rasch avancirten, bis sie nahe an die Kanonen kamen. Wie sie das Feuer der Stücke blitzen sahen, warfen sie sich auf die Erde nieder, sprangen alsdann gleich nach dem Knall wieder auf, bis ein neuer Schuss losgieng; dieses erneurten sie bis auf die Nähe, wo sie dann mit wildem Hurra die Batterie tournirten, die Kanoniere erschlugen, und selten fehlte es ihnen, dass sie nicht ein Paar Kanonen nahmen oder zurückbrachten. Die Republikaner, welche Anfangs eine tactische Ordnung im Manövriren beibehalten wollten, wurden gemeiniglich in ganzen Rotten, und sogar Zügen niedergeschossen; indem die Vendéer ihre langen Gewehre mit 4 bis 5 Kugeln zu laden pflegten, und selten fehl schossen; wurden aber letztere zurückgeschlagen, so hatten sie gewisse Signale sich zu erholen, und wieder von neuem anzugreifen; erhielten sie aber den Vortheil, so verfolgten sie ihren Feind in's Unendliche, so lange es Menschenkräfte vermochten; indem sie alle Wege, Fusssteige oder Schlupfwinkel kannten, und endlich als erfahrne Jäger fast unermüdlich waren. Die Kunst zu fechten bestand als bei den Vendéern keineswegs in schönen Positionen, von welchen das coupirte Terrain der Gegend fast keine darbot, auch nicht im Ausfinden der Stellen, wo man grosse Batterien errichten konnte, da man gar nicht weit wegen des Gebüsches vor sich sehen konnte, viel weniger in künstlichen Cavallerie-Manoeuvres, die das Locale nur gar selten verstattete, sondern bloss in Ueberrumpelungen, auch öfters in Hinterhalten, mittelst welchen man den Feind über beinahe ungangbare und kothige Wege heran zu locken wusste; wurden die Vendéer dessen ungeachtet noch geschlagen oder zerstreut, so wussten sie sich mit unbegreiflicher Geschicklichkeit sogar im Dunkeln wieder zu versammeln; dann liefen verschiedene Boten von Dorfe zu Dorfe herum; die Sturmglocke läutete überall, und bei Tagesanbruch kamen wieder neue Massen wütender Bauern mit Ungestüm und fürchterlichem Geschreie aus allen Schluchten und Büschen hervor, welche einen unvorsichtigen Feind, der nicht immer auf seiner Hut war, von allen Seiten her, wie ein Schwarm Wespen anfielen; wich derselbe von ihnen, so wurde er bis zu seiner völligen Zernichtung unermüdet verfolgt. Dieses Manoeuvre war ihnen von Bonchamp und von andern Chefs, die in America mit gedient hatten, zuerst gelehrt worden, es war auch ihrem Genie und ihrer Gegend des angemessenste, das man auf der Welt finden konnte. In Bretagne und über der Loire hingegen erfährt man mit Verwunderung, welche ausgedehnte Zweige diese royalistische Verschwörung verbreitet hatte, mit welchem tiefen Geheimnisse und bewundernswerther Kunst die Correspondenz zwischen allen Theilen dieser weit ausgedehnten Insurrection geführt wurde; wie die Chefs sich mitten im Lande zu verstecken wussten, ohne entdeckt zu werden; wie die Bauern selbst, augenscheinlich mit Landarbeiten bemühet, ihre Gewehre oder Patronen vergraben hatten, wenn Linien-Truppen oder Nationalgarden bei ihnen vorbei giengen, und wie diese letzteren hernach durch die nämlichen Landleute sich angegriffen sahen, die sie kurz vorher mit dem Ackerbau beschäftigt sahen. Ueber die Loire nach Norden zu, waren ein Mal, wie man vorgiebt, mehr als 150,000 Mann, auf diese Art mit ihren Chefs einverstanden und eingeschrieben, in soweit es die unendliche Strecke des Landes erlaubte, welche sie alle umfasste; doch diese Gegend war schon ganz nahe an Paris, dem Sitze des National-Convents; das Land war weit mehr offen, als das südliche linke Ufer der Loire und die eigentliche Vendée. Die Rückkehr der Besatzungen von Mainz und Valenciennes, die man, (vor allem die letzte) hätte gefangen nehmen können, auch der unermüdete Eifer und die beständige Wachsamkeit der Republikaner, die von nicht geringerem Enthusiasmus beseelt waren, als ihre Gegner, schnitten auf die Dauer die nördlichen Insurgenten von den westlichen ab, die Häven wurden den auswärtigen Mächten und den Emissairen der Emigranten verschlossen, und so erstickte man nach und nach die nördliche Insurrection. ----- 700px|Aanval op Nantes, door de Vendéërs, op den 29sten von Wiedemaand 1793. ----- Der erste Schwere Schlag, welcher den sonst immer siegenden Vendéern am empfindlichsten wurde, war das Zurückschlagen ihrer Armee am 28sten Junius 1793 bei dem wütenden Angriffe auf Nantes, welcher bei gutem Erfolge die Royalisten von den beiden Ufern der Loire völlig Meister gemacht hätte; hier verloren die letztern sogar 9000 Mann und ihren ersten Chef Cathelineau, auch hernach Bonchamp an seinen erhaltenen Wunden, da hingegen die republikanischen Generale Canclaux und Beyser sammt dem Maire Baco in dieser beinahe offenen und sehr weitläufigen Stadt, bloss mit 12,000 Mann, worunter sehr wenig Linientruppen waren, den hartnäckigsten Widerstand leisteten, und bei diesem abgeschlagenen Sturme nicht ein Mal völlige 2000 Mann an Todten und Verwundeten hatten. Der vorige Commandant der nordischen Legion, General Westermann, that auch bald hernach, durch seine unerschrockenen und unermüdeten Anstrengungen den Royalisten vielen Schaden; er war eigentlich der erste, der den Vendéern zu widerstehen und sie zu schlagen wusste; die Guillotine war aber sein Lohn. Inzwischen hatten ihm die Republikaner viel zu danken, denn wäre dieser Mensch nicht da gewesen, so hätten sie vielleicht gar unterliegen müssen. Nun wurde in der Mitte des Jahres 1793 von dem National-Convente beschlossen, mit 12 beweglichen und auserlesenen Colonnen von mittelmässiger Stärke, mit Feuer und Schwerdt durch die Vendée in allen möglichen Richtungen zu wüten, nämlich Häuser und Gefilde durch Feuer zu zerstören, und Alles niederzumetzeln, was waffenfähig war. Dies war der zweite empfindliche Schlag für diese unglücklichen Einwohner; er wurde, wo nicht völlig, doch in den meisten Oertern, wo durchzukommen war, mit solcher Grausamkeit vollzogen, dass er von Seiten dieser zur Verzweifelung gebrachten Menschen eine Expedition zuwege brachte, deren man wenige Beispiele in der neuern Geschichte findet; nämlich die Fahrt über die Loire am 16ten bis den 19ten Octbr. 1793, von beinahe 80,000 Vendéern, Männern, Frauen und Kindern mit Lebensmitteln, Artillerie und Bagage versehen, welche gerade wie die ehemaligen Parthen sich in der Flucht noch fürchterlicher Zeigten als vorhin, die aber vorzüglich dadurch in ihrer ganzen Unternehmung zuletzt scheiterten, dass sie von Granville in der Normandie, einem Seehaven, dessen sie sich bemächtigen wollten, (wo sie sehr muthig unter ansehnlichem Verluste zurückgeschlagen wurden,) retiriren und die Belagerung gänzlich aufgeben mussten, wodurch sie des Vortheils beraubt wurden, sich mit den Landungstruppen zu vereinigen, die Lord Moira ihnen zu Hülfe bringen wollte, den aber die widrigen Winde so lange aufgehalten hatten, dass er ihnen von keinem Nutzen werden konnte. Unter dieser zahlreichen Menge waren zwar eigentlich nur 30,000 bewaffnete Infanteristen und 1200 Reiter mit wenig Artillerie; auch hatten sie schon in einem fehlgeschlagenen Sturme vor Angers viel gelitten, dazu kam bei dem Rückzuge vor Granville der Mangel an Lebensmittel, und der beschwerliche Marsch, wo ihnen von den Republikanern viele Traineurs niedergemacht wurden. Diese wussten ihnen noch überdiess durch allerlei Hindernisse die Gemeinschaft mit den Royalisten der Bretagne beschwerlich zu machen. Unsicher in ihren weiteren Plänen, wandten sie sich nach der Stadt Le Mans, wo sie zwar eindrangen, doch hernach daselbst eine empfindliche Niederlage erlitten; zum Rückzuge dadurch gezwungen, wurde der Ueberrest ihrer Macht in Savenay grössten Theils aufgerieben; nachdem sie 150 Stunden Weges zurückgelegt, verschiedene Departements und 12 Städte erobert, 7 Bataillen gewonnen, 20,000 Republikaner erschossen, und 100 Kanonen erbeutet hatten. Der Prinz Talmont, der Chevalier d'Autichamp, Scepeaux und mehrere andere Chefs verloren dabei das Leben; Charette, Stofflet und d'Elbée waren fast die einzigen angesehenen Oberhäupter unter ihnen, welche mit sehr wenig Leuten entkamen, und über die Loire sich nach der Vendée zurückziehen konnten. left|frame|Friede mit den Vendeern, in Zelten vor Nantes geschlossen. (17 Februar.) Der 3te empfindliche Schlag, den die Vendéer am Ende von 1793 litten, war die Wiedereinnahme der Insel Noirmoutier, die sie erst kürzlich erobert hatten, und die ihnen Gelegenheit verschaffte, mit den Emigranten in England zu correspondiren; hier lag auch ihr vornehmster General d'Elbée an seinen Wunden krank, und wurde nach der Einnahme hingerichtet. Bei der Eroberung dieser Insel bewiesen die Republikaner wieder einen unerschrockenen Muth; trafen dazu die allerkühnste Disposition und führten sie meisterhaft aus. Seit der fehlgeschlagenen grossen Expedition über die Loire, gesellten sich zu allem Unglücke der Vendéer noch Misshelligkeiten zwischen die 2 vornehmsten Chefs ihrer 3 Armeen, nämlich Charette und Stofflet, wovon die Folgen waren, dass der erste sich mit den nächsten republikanischen Behörden verglich, einen förmlichen Landesfrieden mit ihnen schloss, und dem zu Folge seinen friedlichen Einzug in Nantes am 26sten Februar 1795 hielt. Stofflet musste sehr bald dem Beispiele nachfolgen; die 3te Armee nahm den Vergleich ebenfalls an, doch derselbe war nicht von sehr langer Dauer; denn bald hernach hörte man wieder von einer neuen Insurrection, unter einer neuen Benennung, nämlich den Chouans in dem ehemaligen Bretagne sprechen; doch diese wurde ebenfalls durch einen Vertrag gestillt, den der Chef Cormatin zu Mabilais unweit Rennes mit den Republikanern nach der Abreise des andern Chefs Puisaye schloss, welcher letztere nach England übergefahren war, um über die berühmten Expedition von Quiberon zu berathschlagen, die schon in dem vorhergehenden Capitel ist erwähnt worden. Nebst mehreren unglücklichen Folgen dieser fehlgeschlagenen Unternehmung war für die Royalisten auch diese, dass sie in der Vendée ihrer Schwäche ungeachtet wieder zu den Waffen griffen, dass sie bald zerstreut, dass Charette und hernach Stofflet von ihren meisten Leuten verlassen, nach einander gefangen und erschossen wurden, dass die Chouans zernichtet waren, und die Chouanerie mit dem Jahre 1796 völlig ihr Ende erreichte. Barrere's Bericht, im Namen des WohlfahrtsAusschusses, über den VendeeKrieg. Der N. C. erklärt: er zähle auf den Muth der WestArmee und ihres neuen OberGenerals Lechelle, daß sie von heute an bis zum 20. Oct. dem abscheulichen VendeeKrieg ein Ende machen würden. (Monit. Nro. 280.) "Die unerklärliche Vendee existirt noch. Zwanzig Mal, seit dem Daseyn dieses Keims von GegenRevolution, haben Repräsentanten, Generale, der [[Comité de salut public|Ausschuß] selbst, zufolge erhaltener AmtsBerichte, euch die nahe Vernichtung dieser fanatischen Horden angekündigt. Auf kleine Vortheile von Seiten unsrer Generale folgten große Niederlagen; drei Mal siegreich in kleinen PostenGefechten, ward jeder von ihnen bei einem starken Angriff besiegt . . . Die Räuber in der Vendee hatten weder Pulver, noch Kanonen, noch Waffen; von der einen Seite, England, durch seine Communikationen zur See; von der andern unsre Truppen, bald durch ihre Niederlagen, bald durch ihre Flucht, bald durch Ereignisse, denen eine geheime Verabredung zwischen einigen Soldaten, einigen Fuhrknechten, und den Vendeern zum Grund zu liegen scheint, lieferten ihnen Artillerie, Munitionen und Flinten . . . Die katholisch-königliche Armee, wie der Fanatism sie nennt, scheint oft heute ziemlich unbeträchtlich, und morgen scheint sie wieder sehr furchtbar. Ist sie geschlagen, so wird sie gleichsam unsichtbar; hat sie gesiegt, so ist sie unermeßlich. Der panische Schrecken und die allzu große Zuversicht haben abwechselnd, beide mit gleicher Uebertreibung, unsre Feinde gezählt . . . Diese katholisch-königliche Armee, die man lange auf 15, auf 25, auf 30,000 Mann setzte, beläuft sich itzt auf ungefähr 100,000 Räuber. Lange glaubte man, es wäre nur Eine Armee, Eine TruppenVersammlung; itzt zählt man drei verschiedene Armeen . . . Die Räuber, vom 10ten bis zum 60sten Jahr, sind durch die Proklamation der Chefs in Requisition gesetzt; die Weiber machen die Vedetten. Die gesammte Bevölkerung des empörten Landes ist in Aufruhr und in Waffen . . . Die Vendee ist der politische Krebs, der das Herz der Republik aufzehrt. Hier muß der große Schlag geschehen, von itzt bis zum 20. Okt., vor dem Winter, vor den Regen, ehe die Straßen unbrauchbar werden, ehe die Räuber in Klima und Jahrszeit eine Art von Straflosigkeit finden." xc.] Feldzug des französischen Generals Westermann in der Vendée. :Von ihm selbst beschrieben. Um die Mitte des Juny, im ersten Jahre der Republik, kam ich mit meiner Legion zu Saint-Maixent an; der General Biron war damals Oberbefehlshaber der Armee. Am 20sten desselben Monats erfuhr ich, daß die Rebellen einen Angriff auf Niort beschlossen hatten; und daß aus dieser Ursache, kraft große Truppenversammlung zu Parthenay geschähe. In derselben Nacht marschirte ich mit 1200 Mann von meiner Legion ab. Um zwey Uhr des Morgens befand ich mich schon an den Thoren jener Stadt. Die feindlichen Vorposten wurden überrumpelt und aufgehoben; die Thore der Stadt durch Canonen gesprengt; und ich zog mit meiner kleinen Infanterie mitten unter einem wohl unterhaltenen Feuer hinein, während daß die Cavallerie sich nach dem andern Ende der Stadt wandte. Zehn bis zwölf tausend Rebellen ergriffen die Flucht und ließen ihre Artillerie zurück; viele wurden niedergehauen, und zu gefangenen gemacht; eine Menge Brodt, Ochsen u. Pferde, war die Beute dieses Tages, und Niort, welches damals nicht befestigt war, wurde nicht angegriffen. Den folgenden Tag gieng ich nach St. Maixent zurück; die Rebellen marschirten sogleich gegen Nantes, und eine Armee von vierzig tausend Mann belagerte diese Stadt. Biron ertheilte mir den Befehl, ihr zu Hülfe zu kommen, und schickte mir eine Verstärkung von zwey schwachen Bataillonen. Hätte ich über Tours gehen wollen, so wäre es mir unmöglich gewesen, zur rechten Zeit anzukommen; ich faßte daher den Entschluß, geradezu nach Nantes, mitten durch das feindliche Land zu marschiren. Am 30sten Juny gieng ich mit zwey tausend fünfhundert Mann ab; Parthenay war abermals in die Gewalt der Feinde gefallen; die es aber bey meiner Annäherung verließen, und die Stadt der Plünderung preis gaben. Am 1sten July nahm ich, nach einem schwachen Widerstande, Amaillou ein, welcher Ort Einer von den Schlupfwinkeln der Räuber war; mehrere von diesen wurden getödtet; vier Mitglieder des royalistischen Ausschusses gefangen; Pferde und Ochsen weggenommen; und alles nach Niort geschickt. Da ich nun ein Beyspiel der Rache über die Ausplünderung von Parthenay geben wollte, so gab ich Amaillou der Plünderung preis, indem ich alle Mobilien und Effecten zurückschickte, um sie unter die Patrioten von Parthenay vertheilen zu lassen. Ehe ich Amaillou verließ, ließ ich es in Brand stecken; und noch an demselben Tage begab ich mich nach Chisson um das Schloß des l'Escure auzugreifen. Dieser Räuber war eben mit Ausräumung des Schlosses beschäftigt; als er aber meine Ankunft hörte, ergriff er die Flucht mit allen seinen Leuten; das Schloß wurde darauf ausgeplündert, und dann in einen Aschenhaufen verwandelt. In dem rebellirenden Lande hörte man von allen Seiten die Sturmglocke; und der Sammelplatz geschahe zu Bressuire. Vom Glockenthurm herab sahe l' Escure mit Thränen die Flammen, welche sein Schloß verzehrten, und schrie um Rache. Ich hörte, daß die Versammlung aus ungefähr zwanzig tausend Mann bestehe, und vier Stück Geschütz habe. Am 2ten July setzte ich mich daher in Marsch gegen jenen Ort; aber die Räuber wurden durch die Feuersbrünste so sehr geschreckt, daß sie die Flucht ergriffen, ohne auch nur Einen Schuß zu thun. Am 3ten July wendete ich mich nach Chatillon, und fand hier dieselbe Armee, die den Tag zuvor auf eine so feige Art geflohen war, wieder in Positur mit ihren Canonen auf der Höhe von Moulins-des bois-aux-Chevres aufgepflanzt, welches zwey Meilen (französis.) von der Stadt entfernt ist. Ich machte auf der Stelle meine Anstalten, und ohne mich um die Anzahl zu bekümmern, griff ich den Feind an. Nach einem zweystündigen Gefechte, in welchem der Feind zehn Mal so viel Menschen als ich verloren hat, bemächtigte ich mich seiner Anhöhen, seiner Canonen und Munition, und schlug ihn auf dem Wege nach Chatillon in die Flucht. Zehn mal stellte sich die feindliche Armee vor mir in Schlachtordnung; und zehn Mal ward sie von meiner kleinen immer siegreichen Armee angegriffen und geschlagen. Endlich zog ich noch an demselben Tage des Abends um 5 Uhr triumphirend in die berüchtigte Residenz des obersten Conseils Ludewig des XVII. ein, wo ich das Glück hatte, beynahe zwey tausend Republicaner, die gefangen waren, zu befreyen, und mich der Druckerey, der ungeheuern Magazine, und der Archive des obersten Conseils zu bemeistern. Denselben Abend erhielt ich einen Brief von dem General Biron, worin er mir meldete, daß er aus Niort und Saumur Truppen ausrücken ließe, um sich mit mir zu vereinigen. Außerdem erfuhr ich denselben Abend, daß l'Escure Einen Courier nach dem andern an die Armee von Nantes geschickt habe, um sie die Belagerung dieser Stadt aufzuheben, und sich auf mich zu werfen zu lassen. Ich nahm sogleich Besitz von den Höhen von Moulins vor Chatillon, um den Truppen aus Niort und Saumur Zeit zur Ankunft zu lassen. Am 4ten ließ ich das Schloß des la Roche-jacquelin, eines andern Generals der Rebellen, verbrennen. Am 5ten, gegen 10 Uhr des Morgens, kamen gute Bürger aus Saint-Maixent und Parthenay, zwey tausend an der Zahl, bewaffnet nach Chatillon, sie hatten an ihrer Spitze Levecque, verschiedene Districtsverwalter und Municipalbeamten. In dem Augenblicke, da ich mich mit der Organisation dieser neuen Macht beschäftigte, ward ich von der Armee angegriffen, die ihre Belagerung von Nantes aufgehoben hatte. Ein Bataillon bey den Vorposten ergriff die Flucht, und ließ seine Flinten in Bündeln zurück. Diese Feigheit begünstigte die Annäherung des Feindes, und verursachte in meiner kleinen Armee Unordnung. Meine Artillerie unterhielt ein schreckliches Feuer; zwei Mal brachte sie den Feind zum Weichen, der von der Höhe herabkam und viele Menschen verlor; doch zuletzt, da sie von der Infanterie verlassen wurde, und die Räuber in den Flintenschuß kamen, stürzten diese vorwärts, und tödteten die Canoniere bey ihrem Geschütz. Die letztern wurden gezwungen, sich zurückzuziehen, und ihre Canonen zu verlassen. Die Niederlage war vollkommen; alles ward zur Beute des Feindes, der mir wenigstens zwey hundert Mann tödtete, und ungefähr tausend gefangen nahm. Ich zog mich nach Parthenay zurück, wo ich die Ueberbleibsel meiner kleinen Armee sammelte, indem ich fünfzehn hundert Mann begegnete, die aus Niort ankamen. So giengen die Früchte so vieler Siege an einem einzigen Tage verloren, durch die Verzögerung der Truppen aus Niort und Saumur, die sich mit mir vereinigen sollten. Meine Niederlage war indessen der Stadt Nantes vortheilhaft. Ich hatte mir gewiß nichts bey diesem Unfall vorzuwerfen; dessen ohngeachtet denuncirten mich die Commissarien der ausübenden Gewalt, die an zwanzig Meilen von mir entfernt waren, sogleich als einen Verräther. Ich ward vor die Schranken des Convents gebracht, und von hier vor ein Kriegsgericht zu Niort. Folgendes ist der Inhalt diesem gefällten Urtheils: "Es ward einmüthig behauptet, daß keine Anklage gegen den General Westermann wegen der gegen ihn vorgebrachten Beschuldigung Statt finde, da das Betragen dieses Generals vom 5ten July, der größten Lobsprüche würdig ist, und die von ihm getroffenen Anstalten, um sich den Sieg zu sichern, einen in der Kriegskunst vollkommen erfahrnen General verrathen, sowohl in Rücksicht seiner Entschlossenheit, als der Grundsätze der Menschlichkeit, die er geäußert hat. Er wird demnach zu seinen Geschäften zurückgeschickt." Am 4ten Sept. ward dieses Urtheil von dem Nationalconvent gebilligt, und in sein Protocoll eingetragen. Ich gieng daher auch gleich zur Armee zurück, bey welcher ich mich zu Fontenay-le-Peuple, unter dem Obercommando des Generals Rossignol einfand. Der öffentliche Wohlfahrtsausschuß bemerkte, daß die verrätherischen Generale, um unsre Armeen aufzureiben, u. den Räubern Hülfe zu verschaffen, unsre Macht auf eine solche Art zerstreuet hatten, daß wir in Gefahr waren, jeden Tag einzeln geschlagen zu werden; er beschloß daher einen allgemeinen Angriffsplan mit den neuen Truppen aus der aufgestandenen Masse des Volks. Dieser Plan zeigte jeder Armee die Stunde, den Tag und den Ort an, wo und wenn sie marschiren und handeln sollte. In weniger als sechs Tagen fand sich der Feind in einem sehr kleinen Bezirk von 200000 Mann eingeschlossen, und unmächtig einer so starken, und zu einem allgemeinen Angriffe so gut vertheilten Macht zu widerstehen. Der ganze Krieg konnte an einem Tage geendigt werden. Die Mainzer Armee hatte auch ihre Bestimmung, und die Macht der Volksmasse ward bey jeder Armee vertheilt. Bey Fontenay-le-Peuple sahe ich diese Masse sechs Tage in Unthätigkeit gelassen; nachher nach la Chataigneraye vorrücken, wo sie wieder acht oder zehen Tage in derselben Unthätigkeit blieb. Blos die Mainzer Armee rückte zu der, nach dem Plane des Wohlfahrtsausschusses, von dem Kriegsrathe zu Saumur bestimmten Zeit, an den bestimmten Ort vor; allein am 10ten October erhielt der General Chalbos Befehl von Rossignol, die Armee von la Chataigneraye nach Fontenay-le-Peuple, und die von Mouilleron und Chantonnay, unter dem Obercommando des Generals Befroy nach Lucon zurückgehen zu lassen. Diese rückgängige Bewegung warf das Volk und die Armee in die größte Bestürzung. Man schrie laut über Verätherey. Die Armeen marschirten nach den angezeigten Posten, und die Masse des Volks lief davon. Auf diese Weise ist die verderbliche Versetzung von hundert und fünfzig tausend Bürgern, die ihre Arbeiten verlassen hatten, um zur Vertheidigung der Republik zu eilen, unfruchtbar gemacht worden. Der General Nouvion, der über jenen Befehl zum Rückzuge Unzufriedenheit gezeigt hatte; der General Ray, der ein wenig vorgerückt war, und die Rebellen geschlagen hatte; und ich, der ich jeden Tag kleine aber glückliche Expeditionen machte: wir alle drey wurden von dem Kriegsminister suspendirt; und blos vermittelst eines Beschlusses der Volksrepräsentanten blieb ich bey der Armee. Sechs Tage darauf schrieb Rossignol an den General Chalbos nach Fontenay-le-Peuple, die Position von la Chataigneraye wieder anzunehmen, und auch den General Befroy seine vorige Stellung wieder nehmen zu lassen; er fügte hinzu, daß er nie die Absicht gehabt habe, die Armeen zurückgehen zu lassen, und daß, wenn sein Brief einen solchen Befehl enthalten hätte; dieser blos ein Fehler des Abschreibers und seines Secretärs gewesen wäre. Diese beyden Briefe sind in den Händen des General Chalbos. In demselben Augenblick ward die Armee von Saumur geschlagen und in Unordnung gebracht; mehr als zwanzig Canonen wurden, nebst der dazu gehörigen Munition von dem Feinde wegg nommen; die Armee von Sables hatte dasselbe Schicksal. Gleich nach diesen Niederlagen, ward Rossignol zu der Armee an den Küsten von Brest geschickt, und der General l'Echelle kam an seine Stelle. Endlich kamen wir, nach einem achttägigen Aufenthalt bey la Chataigneraye, ohne Hindernisse zu Bressuire an. Die Armee von Saumur vereinigte sich mit uns, wodurch wir 20000 Mann stark wurden. Am 11ten marschiren wir in drey Colonnen gegen Chatillon; die catholische und königliche Armee erwartete uns auf den Höhen von Moulins du Bois des Chevres; mein Posten war hinter der mittelsten Colonne; die Armee machte Halt, und ich bekam Befehl, mit meiner Legion vorzurücken. Meine Brigade folgte mir. Unsre Artillerie stellte sich auf der Höhe; ich griff an, und das Feuer ward auf beyden Seiten ernsthaft. Schon hatte ich mich einige Schritte zurückgezogen, als die tapfern Grenadiere des Convents mir zu Hülfe kamen. Wir fielen mit solcher Unerschrockenheit über den linken Flügel des Feindes her, daß er bald in Unordnung gebracht wurde. Der General Chalbos schlug den rechten Flügel. Ich machte mir diese Unordnung zu nutze; verfolgte die Rebellen mit ungefähr zweytausend Mann; und zog noch an dem nemlichen Tage, um 5 Uhr Abends, zum zweyten Mal, triumphirend in Chatillon ein. Ich hatte nun auch zum zweyten Mal das Glück, eine Menge Gefangener frey zu machen. Ich bemächtigte mich der Druckerey, einiges Geschützes, und der Magazine. Chalbos, obgleich er von mir alle Nachrichten hatte, kam dennoch erst am folgenden Tage, eine Stunde nach Mittag mit seiner Armee nach Chatillon. Ich muß hier auch noch eine interessante Thatsache erzählen. Ich nahm in Chatillon die Papiere des Ausschusses der catholischen Armee weg. Die Volksrepräsentanten Bellegarde, Choudieu und Faynaux quartirten sich in dem Hause dieses Ausschusses ein, und fanden darin eine Abschrift von dem Beschlusse und dem Plane zum Feldzuge sowohl von dem Wohlfahrtsausschusse des Convents, als auch von dem zur Ausführung dieses Plans zu Saumur gehaltenen Kriegsrath, nebst noch andern interessanten Briefen; aber das Portefeuille des Bellegarde, worin diese Papiere lagen, gieng bey dem Treffen verloren, das den andern Morgen Statt hatte. Am folgenden Tage griff der Feind uns an; unsre Armee ward in die Flucht geschlagen; und unsre Canonen, Munitionswagen, Lebensmittel, Kriegscasse, kurz Alles ward dem Feinde zurückgelassen. Die Division des Generals Müller zog sich nach Thouars zurück, während daß dieser General sich rettete, und seine Division zu Bressuire suchte, an welchem Orte er zu allererst ankam. Während daß alles flohe, stellten sich die tapfern Grenadiere des Convents allein hinter Chatillon in Schlachtordnung; ich für meine Person war unter allen Soldaten der letzte, der diese Stadt verließ. Einer von den Rebellen hieng sich an den Schwanz meines Pferdes; ein Hieb, den ich rückwärts that, befreyete mich von ihm. Ich befahl den Grenadieren, die nur wenig waren, fort zu marschiren; sie weigerten sich aber, und schrieen alle, daß sie lieber auf ihrem Posten sterben als fliehen wollten. Endlich mußte ich Drohungen gebrauchen; und diese machten, daß man mir gehorchte. Ich deckte ihren Rückzug, so wie den der Armee, mit hundert Mann Cavallerie; u. viele der alten Soldaten, die nicht geschwind genug mit fortkommen konnten, ließ ich hinter den Reutern aufsteigen. Länger als fünf Stunden waren wir immer mit dem Feinde beschäftigt. Ich hatte viele getödtete und verwundete Cavalleristen; da wir keine Kartätschen mehr hatten, machte der übrige Theil Miene, nicht länger halten zu wollen. Unsre fliehende Infanterie wäre leicht von der feindlichen Cavallerie in Stücke gehauen worden. In Verzweiflung gebracht, und von Schweiß und Strapatzen so abgemattet, daß ich es nicht länger aushalten konnte, warf ich mein Kleid ab; sammelte meine Cavallerie; und griff den Feind mit solcher Heftigkeit an, daß es uns gelang, ihn einen Augenblick zum Weichen zu bringen. Dieses gab unsrer Infanterie Zeit, sich zu besinnen; endlich bey einfallender Nacht fand ich nicht weit von Bressuire den General Chalbos mit ungefehr sechs bis sieben hundert Mann Infanterie und hundert Mann Cavallerie, die sich in einer Ebene gesammelt hatten. In der Wuth lief ich zu ihm, reichte ihm meinen Säbel dar, und rief: "alles verläßt mich, ich diene nicht mehr mit Feigherzigen." Die ganze kleine Armee umringte mich den Augenblick, und schwor, daß sie mich nicht verlassen würde. "Nun gut! sagte ich; wenn Ihr treu seyd, und noch die Vertheidiger der Republik seyn wollet: so kommt mit mir nach Chatillon zurück, um dort alles, was wir so niedriger Weise verlassen haben, wieder zu holen, oder mit mir auf der Stelle zu sterben." Von der Nacht begünstigt, u. von ungefähr drey bis vierhundert Mann Infanterie, und hundert Mann Cavallerie begleitet, fiel ich den Feind mit solchem ungestüm an, daß wir alles, was uns in den Weg kam niederwarfen. Die Rebellen flohen; ich benutzte dieses, und eilte geradewegs nach Chatillon, indem ich: es lebe der König! rief. Hierdurch überraschte ich die feindliche Vorposten, die ich niedermachen ließ; auf dieselbe Art zog ich in die Stadt hinein, worin ich ein schreckliches Blutbad anrichtete. Fünf und zwanzigtausend Rebellen ergriffen die Flucht; und ließen Schatz und alles, was sie uns abgenommen hatten, wie auch ihre Fahnen, und ungefähr 1000 bis 1200 Gefangene von demselben Tage zurück. Ich verfolgte sie mit meiner Cavallerie bis eine Meile von Mortagne, und brannte in ihrer Gegenwart das Dorf Temple ab. Meine Infanterie hatte ich in Chatillon gelassen, um Haussuchungen anzustellen; ich schickte daher zu Chalbos und ließ ihn bitten, mir mit der macht zu Hülfe zu kommen, die er etwa gesammelt hätte. Er kam auch wirklich gegen Mitternacht mit einigen hundert Mann; nahm den Schatz in Empfang; und verließ Chatillon sogleich, indem er sogar meine darin gelassene Infanterie mit sich wegführte. Ich zitterte vor Wuth, als ich bey meiner Zurückkunft um 4 Uhr des Morgens am 14ten, Chatillon verlassen fand. Ich wollte der Räuberhöhle, die so oft unsern Armeen zum großen Nachtheil gereichte, Ein für alle Man den Garaus machen. Ich ließ meine Cavallerie absitzen, und Feuer anlegen. Um 11 Uhr des Vormittags war die ganze Stadt abgebrannt. Mehr als 2000 Rebellen, die in den Böden verborgen waren, sprangen aus den Fenstern, und kamen ebenfalls um. Ich deckte die Räumung der Stadt, und stieß gegen 1 Uhr zu der Armee bey Bressuire, indem die feindlichen Fahnen über meinem Haupte weheten. Die Freude, welche die Armee bezeigte, ist unbeschreiblich; ein jeder bedauerte es, daß er nicht mit mir nach Chatillon zurückgegangen sey. Ich will hier nicht untersuchen, welche Politik eine solche Thatsache der Kenntniß der Nation entzogen hat. In Bressuire gab man sich alle Mühe, die Armeen wieder zu organisiren. Den Tag darauf am 15ten, ward ich mit 2000 Mann abgeschickt, um den Posten bey Chatillon zu besetzen. Am 16ten Oct. nahm die Mainzer Armee Mortagne u. am 17. Chollet weg; an eben diesem Tage vereinigten sich auch unsere Armeen in dieser Stadt. Am 18ten griff der Feind Chollet an; die Mainzer Armee trieb ihn zurück, und nahm ihm zehn Canonen ab. Ich fieng an, die Rebellen mit der Cavallerie und ungefähr 4000 Mann Infanterie zu verfolgen, die von den Generalen Axo, Beaupui und Chabo angeführt ward. Es war Nacht, als wir uns auf einer Anhöhe, drey Meilen von Beaupreau, befanden. Ich kannte den furchtbaren Posten dieses Ortes; man mußte ihn durch Ueberrumpelung wegnehmen, oder eine mörderische Schlacht wagen; a;s ältester Officier, nahm ich nun das Commando des ganzen Corps an, welches sich den ganzen Tag, ohne einmal Lebensmittel zu genießen geschlagen hatte, u. welches keinen Augenblick anstand, auch in der Nacht zu marschiren, und zu fechten. Am 19ten, gegen 1 Uhr in der Nacht, stand ich vor Beaupreau: drey feindliche Vorposten wurden mit Bajonetten und Säbel niedergemacht. Beym ersten Schusse des Feindes, waren wir bei seinen Canonen, und zogen angreiffend in die Stadt ein; alles was uns in den Wurf kam, ward niedergeworfen und in Stücke zerhauen; zwanzigtausend Rebellen ergriffen die Flucht, ließen zehn Canonen und ihre Munitionswagen, eine Pulvermühle, dreißig bis vierzig tausend Rationen Brodt, vielen Wein und andere Lebensmittel, und eine große Menge Gefangener zurück. Ich fertigte sogleich einen Boten an den General l'Echelle nach Chollet ab, durch welchen ich ihn um Hülfe bat, um mich nach Saint Florent begeben, und den Feind in die Loire treiben zu können. L'Echelle kam aber erst mit seiner Armee um 6 oder 7 Uhr des Abends an, wodurch der Feind den ganzen Tag über ruhig und ungehindert über den Fluß setzen konnte. Am 20sten lenkte sich die Armee gegen Nantes; am 21sten kam sie dort an. Der Befehlshaber der bewaffneten Macht bey Montaigu erhielt Befehl, mit seinen Truppen ebenfalls in Nantes einzuziehen. Er ließ daher viele Munition, Reiß und Lagergeräthe verbrennen; verließ Montaigu, und bekam den Tag darauf Befehl, sich wieder auf seinen vorigen Posten zu begeben. Am 22sten schickte man mich mit 1500 Mann ab, um den Feind, der sich auf Chateau-Gontier gezogen hatte, zu verfolgen und zu beunruhigen; aber man ließ mich über Norte einen Umweg von sechs bis sieben Meilen machen, und während der Zeit entfernte sich die catholische Armee ohne Unruhe. Am 26sten kam ich zu Chateau-Gontier an; der General Beaupui kam auch mit 2000 Mann dahin; der Feind war in Laval, und wir marschirten noch denselben Abend gegen ihn. Um 11 Uhr des Nachts griff ich ihn an; das Gefecht dauerte länger als zwey Stunden; und da ich keine Kartätschen mehr hatte, mußte ich mich zu einem Rückzuge nach Chateau-Gontier entschließen, welcher in guter Ordnung und ohne Verlust geschahe. Am 27sten kam l'Echelle mit der Armee an, und es ward beschlossen, den folgenden Tag Laval anzugreifen. Ich erhielt Befehl, mich zu der Avantgarde zu begeben, und ihr eine Stellung anzuweisen. Um nach Laval zu kommen, mußte man über eine Brücke gehen, die in einem Grunde, jenseits des Dorfes Antrame liegt, u. von zwey großen Anhöhen dominirt wird. Der General Danican und ich, wir besetzten diese Anhöhen mit 300 Mann. Ich ließ l'Echelle melden, daß er selbst kommen, oder Truppen anschicken sollte, um diesen wichtigen Posten zu befestigen; er hatte die Armee aber zwey Meilen weit davon postirt, und befahl uns, die Anhöhen zu verlassen. Ich ließ ihm, wiewohl umsonst, diesem Fehler anzeigen; und ich sagte voraus, daß unsre Armee hier werde geschlagen werden. Am 28sten setzte sich die Armee von zwanzig tausend Mann in Marsch, und rückte in einer langen Colonne vor. Der Feind hatte sich unterdessen der Anhöhen bey der Brücke bemächtigt, und begrüßte uns bey unsrer Annäherung mit einem entsetzlichen Kartätschenfeuer. Die Armee ward sogleich in die Flucht geschlagen, der Feind verfolgte uns zwey Meilen diesseits Chateau-Gontier; und nahm uns viele Lebensmittel, Munition und Canonen ab. Bey dieser Gelegenheit flohe der Divisions-General Müller bis nach Angers, woraus er in derselben Nacht von dem Revolutionsausschusse fortgejagt wurde. Den folgenden Tag wendete sich die Armee nach Lion-d'Angers und nachher nach Angers, woselbst sie zwölf Tage blieb, um sich wieder zu organisiren. In dieser Zwischenzeit ward ich nach Niort geschickt, um alle Flüchtlinge und jede sonst disponible Macht zur Armee stoßen zu lassen Der Feind verließ unterdessen Laval, und griff Grandville an; er ward aber mit Verlust zurückgeschlagen, und zog sich nach Avranches. Ich begab mich wieder zur Armee nach Angers, die sich den Tag darauf in Marsch setzte, um sich nach Laval zu begeben, woselbst sie sich auch einen Tag aufhielt. Von hier giengen wir nach Vitre. Rossignol vereinigte sich in dieser Stadt mit uns wo wir noch einen Tag blieben. Rossignol übernahm das Commando der Armee; und ließ uns nach Rennes gehen, wo wir und mit der Armee der Küsten von Brest, die ebenfalls unter seinem Commando stand, verbanden. Nach einem andern Halt marschirten wir in zwey Colonnen gegen Antrin und in einer Colonne gegen Fougeres. An demselben Tage, da wir nach Antrin kamen, schlug der Feind eine Colonne unsrer Truppen, die sich nach Pontorson begeben hatte, und nahm ihr alle ihre Canonen und Munition ab. Dieselbe Nacht rückte ich mit ungefähr 2000 Mann gegen Pontorson vor; die Rebellen räumten diese Stadt bey meiner Annäherung, und ließen acht Canonen nebst verschiedenen Munitionswagen zurück. Ich verfolgte sie bis an die Thore von Dol; nahm ihnen neun Wagen mit Gepäcke ab, und ließ alles niederhauen, was nicht fortkommen konnte. Ich gab Rossignol, der in Antrin war, Nachricht hiervon, ich schlug ihm vor, den Feind in Dol zu überfallen, und diese Stadt seiner seits von dem Wege von Antrin anzugreifen, während daß ich sie um Mitternacht auf der Seite gegen Pontorson angreifen würde. Ein Canonenschuß sollte das Signal des Angriffes seyn. Rossignol nahm meinen Vorschlag an, und schickte die Division des Müller zum Angriffe ab. Da ich die Langsamkeit, mit welcher oft bey den Operationen zu Werke gieng, kannte, fieng ich meinen Angriff erst gegen drey Uhr des Morgens an. Müller war noch nicht da. Das Gefecht dauerte länger als zwey Stunden; der rechte Flügel des Feindes ward geschlagen und in die Flucht gejagt, vorzüglich durch eine Division der Pariser Gensdarmerie. Ich hatte bereits die letzte Patrone verschossen, und konnte daher nicht den Einzug in die Stadt wagen. Müller kam gegen fünf Uhr des Morgens an. Er sahe die Rebellen fliehen; stand still, und sagte: "der Feind ist auf der Flucht; wir müssen den Tag abwarten, und ihn dann verfolgen." Diese Unthätigkeit ließ dem Feinde Zeit, sich zu sammeln, und unsre Schwäche kennen zu lernen. Er rückte daher gegen Müller und mich an; wir wurden nun beyde zum Rückzuge gezwungen, er nach Antrin, und ich nach Pontorson. Ich schlug Rossignol noch einmal einen Angriff für die nächstfolgende Nacht vor; er nahm wieder meinen Vorschlag an, und schickte mir 1500 Mann nebst Munition zur Verstärkung. Ich marschirte nach Dol, erhielt aber gegen 10 Uhr des Abends Befehl, durch drey auf einander folgende Bothen, nicht anzugreifen, und mich auf dem Wege nach Dol zu setzen. Ich gehorchte; Rossignol setzte sich zwischen dieser Stadt und Antrin. Den folgenden Tag des Morgens marschirte der Feind gegen diese Stadt, und Rossignol ward in die Flucht geschlagen. Ich erlitt an demselben Tage das nemliche Schicksal; aber ich deckte den Rückzug der Artillerie durch die Cavallerie, die ich einigemal absitzen, und sich in Hinterhalt stecken ließ. Ich zog mich nach Antrin zurück, und gieng fast in Einem und demselben Augenblicke mit dem Feinde in diese Stadt. Unsre Armee retirirte sich nach Rennes, und blieb daselbst ungefähr zehn Tage. Die Armee der Küsten von Cherburg, die unter dem Hauptcommando des Generals Sepher, stand, befand sich zu Avranches. Dieser General weigerte sich lange vorzurücken; endlich vereinigte er sich doch mit uns. Zu Rennes ward er von den Volksrepresentanten suspendirt; und hier ward mir erst das Generalcommando über die Cavallerie bey der Armee übertragen. Die Division der Generals Klebert u. Marceau erhielten Befehl, sich nach Chateau-briant zu begeben. Den Tag nach ihrer Ankunft daselbst meldete Marceau dem General Rossignol nach Rennes, daß der Feind gegen Angers marschirt sey, und verlangte Verhaltungsbefehle; er bekam keine Antwort. Den Tag darauf schickte er abermals wegen derselben Sache zu Rossignol; dieser antwortete nun, daß er den folgenden Tag mündlichen Befehl zu Chateau-briant ertheilen würde. In der Zwischenzeit ward Angers belagert, und Rossignol kam erst zwey Tage nach seinem Briefe in Chateau-briant an. Die Stadt Angers leistete zwey Tage Widerstand. Rossignol ließ, da er in Chateau-briant ankam, um Mitternacht die Truppen abgehen, die so ungelegentlich sich vier Tage in dieser Stadt aufgehalten hatten. Am 14ten Frimäre um 11 Uhr Abends kam ich mit der Cavallerie zu Angers an. Der durch die Tapferkeit der Besatzung und der Einwohner muthlos gemachte Feind, hob am 15ten des Morgens mit vielem Verluste die Belagerung auf. Die Generale Klebert und Danican (der letztere, Commandant in Angers, der sechs Couriere nach einander, vor und während der Belagerung, umsonst an Rossignol abgeschickt hatte,) beklagte sich über die Verzögerung der Befehle dieses Generals. Beyde wurde darauf suspendirt. Der erstere ward indessen durch einen Beschluß der Volksrepräsentanten beybehalten. Ich erhielt Befehl, an demselben Morgen mit meiner Cavallerie und zwey Stücken reitender Artillerie abzugehen, um den Feind allenthalben zu verfolgen und zu beunruhigen. Hier verließ Rossignol abermals unsre Armee, kehrte nach Rennes zurück, und Marceau übernahm ad interim zur Zufriedenheit der ganzen Armee, das Hauptcommando über dieselbe. Der Feind hatte sich auf Beauge zurückgezogen. Alles was nachgeblieben war, alle diejenigen, welche auf den Meyerhöfen herumschwärmten und in den Dörfern zerstreuet lagen, fanden in der Nacht ihren Tod. Den Tag darauf, am 16ten, rückte ich näher gegen Beauge heran; ich ließ einige Haubitzen hinein werfen, um den Feind zu beunruhigen, der sich mit einer neuen Reorganisation seiner Macht beschäftigte. Er warf sich mit aller Macht auch mich; ich zog mich aber ohne Verlust bis nach Suede zurück, indem ich jeden Augenblick Fronte machte. Meine Cavallerie saß einige Mal ab, und versteckte sich im Hinterhalt. Dieses Manöver, das durch die Artillerie unterstützt wurde, kostete vielen Rebellen das Leben. In derselben Nacht kam der General Müller mit seiner Division nach Suede, und folgte mir am 17ten des Morgens nach Beauge. Die cathol. und königl. Armee hatte mit Anbruch des Tages diese Stadt verlassen, und sich nach la Fleche gezogen. Sie ließ einen Nachtrab von Cavallerie und Infanterie mit Einer Canone zurück. Ich erwartete Müller, da ich vor ihm bey Beauge ankam, um von seiner Infanterie unterstützt zu werden. Gleich bey seiner Ankunft fiel ich mit meiner Cavallerie über die des Feindes her. Vierzig Mann fielen unter unsern Streichen; der übrige Theil rettete sich, u. warf sogar die Glieder der feindlichen Infanterie um. Ich schickte zwey bis drey Bothschaften an Müller, um ihn zu bewegen, daß er mir folge; er ließ mir aber ganz kalt antworten, daß er schon wüßte was er zu thun hätte. Ungefähr 150 Man von seiner Infanterie kamen mir ohne Befehle zu Hülfe; indem sie meine Artillerie begleiteten. Der Feind hatte sich auf einer Anhöhe gesammelt, und seine Canonen aufgesteckt; das Gefecht nahm seinen Anfang, und der Donner des Geschützes dauerte länger als eine halbe Stunde. Ich fertigte abermals einen Bothen an Müller ab, der aber durchaus nicht vorrücken wollte. Schon zog sich meine kleine Infanterie, und ein Theil von den 300 Mann Cavallerie zurück, als ich mit dieser den Feind zur rechten abschnitt, und ihm dann in den Rücken fiel. Er rettete sich nach allen Seiten, und ließ Canonen, Flinten nebst Sack und Pack zurück. Ich verfolgte ihn mit Nachdruck, und richtete ein erschreckliches Blutbad unter ihm an, bis daß er an die Brücke von la Fleche kam, welche abgebrochen war; dieses machte, daß er vor dieser Stadt still hielt. Ich konnte meinen Sieg nicht weiter treiben, da die Nacht eingefallen, und die ganze Macht der catholischen und königl. Armee vereinigt war. Ich hielt nun mein Nachtlager im Angesichte der Feinde. Ich schickte noch einmal zu Müller, aber umsonst; er hatte sich zu Beauge gesetzt, und wollte durchaus nicht vorrücken; indessen schickte er mir doch in der Nacht 5- bis 600 Mann. Am 18ten, mit Tagesanbruch, griff ich die cathol. Armee an, die mich, wie man sich wohl vorstellen kann, zurücktrieb; ich machte meinen Rückzug ohne Verlust nach Beauge. Den ganzen Morgen donnerte das Geschütz; Müller blieb ruhig; aber die gemeinen Soldaten, von Begierde sich zu schlagen brennend, ergriffen die Waffen, und Müller ward gezwungen, aus seiner strafbaren Unthätigkeit herauszukommen. Er rückte mit seiner Division vor, und fand mich zwey Meilen von Beauge. Der General Legros marschirte mit seiner Brigade gegen den Feind, und schlug in in die Flucht. Wir drängten ihn bis an die Brücke von la Fleche zurück. Nun marschirte das Hauptcorps der cathol. Armee wieder gegen uns an, worauf wir uns denn ohne Verlust auf Beauge zurückzogen. Am 20sten rückten wir abermals vor, u. schlugen unser Nachtlager eine Meile von la Fleche auf. Der Feind hatte die Brücke wieder hergestellt, und war daher schon in dieser Stadt. An demselben Tage ließ ich die feindlichen Vorposten niedermachen; auch sollte unsre ganze Armee über Turtalle gegen den Feind anrücken. Er räumte aber die Stadt am 19ten mit Anbruch des Tages, und warf die Brücke hinter sich ab. Gegen 7 Uhr des Morgens befand ich mich mit meiner Cavallerie und 300 Mann Infanterie vor der abgebrochenen Brücke von la Fleche; ich erfuhr, daß die Rebellen sich gegen Mans hingezogen hätten. Sogleich ließ ich meine Cavallerie durchschwimmen, und meine Infanterie auf Balken, Brettern und in kleinen Nachen über den Fluß setzen; wir fanden in der Stadt noch einige hundert Rebellen, die getödtet wurden, u. wir bemeisterten uns verschiedener Canonen, Munition u. Wagen. Ich verfolgte den Feind bis nach Fulture. Der Weg war mit Leichen besäet; und in derselben Nacht ließ ich noch mehr als sechshundert Räuber niedermachen, die auf den zerstreuten Dörfern und Pachtgütern umher lagen. Am 21sten rückte ich gegen Mans vor, und griff die königliche Armee in dieser Stadt des Morgens an. Es wird ohne Zweifel auffallen, daß ich immer mit Cavallerie Städte angriff; aber ich nahm durch diese Mittel den frommen alle Lust sich zu schlagen; denn ich ließ sie ihre Munition verbrauchen, und verhinderte die gänzliche Verheerung des Landes. Sobald die feindliche Infanterie gegen mich anrückte, schlug ich mich im Zurückziehen, in dem ich ihr Kugeln zuschickte, die immer einige hundert Mann zu Boden streckten. Diesen Tag gelang es mir, um mich bis auf eine Meile von Mans zurückzuziehen. Meine kleine Infanterie von 300 Mann, die meine Stütze machte, kam an; sie wachte mit mir des Nachts; wir dehnten unser Feuer sehr aus; und griffen am 22sten um 10 Uhr des Morgens die königl. Armee an, die 80 bis 90000 Mann stark war. Sie war bey Mans bis an die Zähne verschanzt, und hatte allenthalben spanische Reuter. Ich legte meine kleine Infanterie im Hinterhalt in einen Busch. Der Feind kam aus seinen Verschanzungen heraus, und rückte gegen mich an; wir unterhielten das Gefecht beynahe drey Stunden lang; jeder Canonenschuß streckte mehrere der Rebellen nieder; endlich ward ich gezwungen zu weichen, aber die Cavallerie und das Geschütz deckten den Rückzug der Infanterie. Müller kam mit seiner Division an; rückte vor; ergriff aber beym ersten Schusse die Flucht, und befahl seinen Truppen, ihm zu folgen, um, wie er sagte, Position zu nehmen. Er nahm auch in der That, vier Meilen von Mans, diese Position bey Fouilleturte. Die Division von Cherbourg, die der General Tilly anführte, kam nachher; sie rückte stolz gegen den Feind an; das Gefecht nahm seinen Anfang; und in weniger als einer Stunde mußten sich die Rebellen zurückziehen. Ich stellte mich an die Spitze meiner Cavallerie; und wir griffen, in Uebereinstimmung mit der Division von Cherbourg den Feind mit solcher Ungestüm an, daß er sogleich über Hals und Kopf nach Mans hinein flohe. Müller, der mich geschlagen glaubte, machte in der Entfernung vom Feinde eine rednerische Motion gegen mich, bey dem Volksrepräsentanten Bourbotte, der wirklich alles für verloren hielt. Marceau kam an, und fand mich in der Verfolgung des Feindes begriffen, nur noch drey Flintenschüsse von Mans. Er übergab mir folgenden Brief: "Deine Tollkühnheit hat schon mehrmahls den glücklichen Erfolg unsrer Waffen, und das öffentliche Wohl in Gefahr gesetzt; durch deinen letzten Angriff hast du uns nun wieder dahingebracht, daß wir geschlagen, und in Unordnung gebracht wurden. Wir befehlen dir, dich strenge nach den Befehlen zu richten, die dir von dem Oberbefehlshaber gegeben sind. Diese Befehle gebieten dir, den Feind nicht anzugreifen; sondern blos, ihm auf seinem Marsche zu folgen, ihn beständig von hinter zu necken, und dich nie in förmliche Treffen einzulassen. Bedenke, daß dein Kopf auf dem Spiele steht; er haftet uns für deinen Gehorsamkeit gegen alles, was die Volksrepräsentanten und der Oberbefehlshaber von dir fordern." ::Unterzeichnet: Bourbotte. Es war Nacht, und Marceau gab Befehl, vor Mans Position zu nehmen, um den folgenden Tag anzugreifen. Er kannte die Verschanzungen des Feindes vor dieser Stadt nicht so gut wie ich; der Angriff war schwierig, und wurde vielen tapfern Republicanern das Leben gekostet haben; ich sagte ihm; daß die beste Position in Mans selbst wäre; und daß man den Augenblick benutzen müßte. Ich marschirte daher immer vorwärts; Marceau drückte mir die Hand, und sagte: "du setzest viel auf das Spiel, braver Mann; doch gehe, ich verlasse dich nicht." Wir verdoppelten unsre Schritte; Cavallerie und Infanterie fieng an zu laufen; und wir sprangen so zu sagen zusammen in die Verschanzungen der Feinde, die nicht Zeit hatten sich zu besinnen, oder sich zu sammeln. Wir verfolgten den fliehenden Feind bis in die Vorstädte von Mans; alles was sich uns zeigte, ward niedergehauen; viele Canonen, Munition und Wagen fielen uns in die Hände; und die Straßen zeigten nichts als Leichenhaufen und Waffenbündel. Auf dem Markte aber hatte der Feind mehrere Canonen aufgepflanzt; er stellte sich in die Häuser, aus er ein höllisches Feuer auf uns machte, Ich ließ still halten; und Marceau schickte mir auf der Stelle Geschütz, um den Feind zu verhindern, daß er nicht gegen uns vordringe, weil wir nur in geringer Anzahl da waren. Marceau ließ eine Colonne sich der Straße nach Paris bemächtigen; ich ließ alle Gassen besetzen, die an dem Markte liegen; das Canonen- und Musketenfeuer dauerte die ganze Nacht; jeder behielt seine Position. Der General Klebert, der mit seiner Division am weitesten von uns entfernt war, kam ebenfalls an; er stellte sich vor Mans; schickte mir aber sogleich frische Truppen, um diejenigen abzulösen, die sich schon zu sehr abgemattet hatten. Marceau beschäftigte sich aus Vorsicht damit, die Verschanzungen und Graben zerstören und ausfüllen, und die Vorstädte von allem räumen zu lassen, was in unsre Gewalt gefallen war. Ich hielt die ganze Nacht im Feuer aus, obgleich ich mich wegen der Wunden, die ich empfangen hatte, aus Mangel an Nahrungsmitteln, und aus Mattigkeit zwey Man übel befand. Am 23sten, mit Anbruch des Tages, saß ich ab, und ließ mit dem Geschütze vorrücken. An der Spitze der Infanterie stürzten wir mit solchem Ungestüm auf den Feind, daß ich mich in weniger als sechs Minuten des Marktes, seines Gepäckes u. seiner Canonen bemächtigte. Ohne mich einen Augenblick in der Stadt aufzuhalten, folgte ich ihm auf dem Wege nach Laval, wo hunderte und tausende der Rebellen auf jedem Schritte ihren Tod fanden. Sie zerstreueten sich hierauf in den Gehölzen, und ließen ihre Waffen zurück. Die Bürger in den Gegenden umzingelten sie, und führten sie dutzendweise zurück; sie wurden alle niedergemacht; ich drängte sie so sehr, daß die Prinzessinnen und Marquisinnen ihre Wagen, die Canoniere ihre Canonen, und die Fuhrleute ihre Munitions- und Packwagen verließen, und durch den Koth forteilten. Am 24sten des Abends kam ich endlich über Leichenhaufen mit meiner Cavallerie und Infanterie in Laval an. Der Feind war in der größten Eile und Unordnung durch diese Stadt gezogen, so daß die Weiber diejenigen, welche etwas zurückgeblieben, entwaffneten. Ich folgte dem Feinde nach Craon, von hier nach Saint-Marc; jeder Schritt, jedes Pachtgut, jedes Haus ward das Grab einer großen Anzahl Rebellen. Am 26sten kam die catholische und königliche Armee bey Ancenis an, wo sie über die Loire setzen wollte; da aber alle Fahrzeuge auf Befehl des Volksrepräsentanten Carrier nach Nantes geführt worden waren, so daß der Uebergang über den Fluß schwer wurde, so nahmen die Rebellen auf einem Teiche bey Saint-Marc einen kleinen Nachen, in welchem la Roche-Jacquelin und Stofflet, zwey ihrer vornehmsten Anführer, zuerst über die Loire setzten. Es hieß, daß beyde beym Anlanden von unsern Truppen erschossen worden. Der Feind entschloß sich, den Uebergang zu erzwingen; er nahm daher in Ancenis alle Tonnen, Balken und Bretter, um daraus Flösse zu machen; aber am 27sten des Morgens fand ich mich schon ein, und ließ einige Kugeln unter die Arbeiter, auf den Fluß, und in die Stadt werfen. Dieses machte Lärm; alle Glocken wurden geläutet; und das Geschrey: zu den Waffen! ward von allen Seiten gehört. Die königliche Armee gieng aus Ancenis heraus, und rückte gegen mich an; ich marschirte wie gewöhnlich nach Saint-Marc zurück; und nach vielen Strapazen zog sich der Feind wieder nach Ancenis, mißvergnügt, einen für seinen Uebergang über den Fluß so kostbaren Tag verloren zu haben. Indessen begab er sich wieder an die Arbeit; ich schickte einen Spion nach Ancenis, und ließ daselbst die falsche Nachricht verbreiten, daß unsre große Armee bey Saint-Marc angekommen sey, um den folgenden Tag mit Tagesanbruch Ancenis anzugreifen. Diese List gelang vollkommen. Die flösse sanken auf der Loire unter, und viele Rebellen ertranken. Fünf ihrer Oberhäupter ergriffen in der Verzweiflung die Flucht. Eine Menge Soldaten liefen davon, begaben sich nach Varades und fanden daselbst ihren Tod. Die Armee räumte Ancenis am 28sten mit Anbruch des Tages. Ich erfuhr es, und begab mich in diese Stadt. Mehrere hundert Räuber waren zurückgeblieben; diese ließ ich alle niederhauen. Der Feind hatte die Stadt mit solcher Eilfertigkeit geräumt, daß er viel Gepäcke, Pferde, Ochsen, und neun Stück Canonen von schwerem Caliber zurückließ. Hierauf setzte ich dem Feinde nach, der sich auf Norte gezogen hatte; unterwegs hörte ich, daß einige hundert Rebellen im Dorfe des Touches geblieben wären; es regnete entsetzlich, und war sehr windig; dieses machte ich mir zu nutze. Um 11 Uhr in der Nacht zog ich leise in jenes Dorf ein; und alles, was mir in den Wurf kam, ward von meiner Cavallerie niedergehauen. Ich stellte Posten an beyden Enden des Dorfes; der übrige Theil meiner Cavallerie saß ab, und weckte die in Schlaf versunkenen Rebellen mit Säbelhieben auf. Das Gemetzel war entsetzlich, und dauerte vier Stunden. Da dieses Unternehmen mir so gut gelungen war, entschloß ich mich, die catholische Armee zu Norte auf eben diese Art aufzuwecken. Ich schickte eine Patroulle ab, um das Terrain auszukundschaften. Sie fand die Brücke bewacht, und zwey Canonen dabey aufgepflanzt. Ich wollte dem Feinde durchaus keinen Augenblick Ruhe lassen; schickte daher eine zweyte Patroulle ab, mit dem Befehle, sich ausserhalb der Landstraße zu halten, und einige Flintenschüsse auf den Posten bey der Brücke zu thun. Es ward sogleich Lärm gemacht, und Generalmarsch geschlagen. Gegen 5 Uhr des Morgens näherte ich mich Norte; am 29sten hörte ich von Ferne die Canonen und Packwagen abziehen; ein Posten Cavallerie stand an der Brücke, um die Räumung des Fleckens zu decken; ich fiel über diesen Posten her; mehr als zwei Drittheile wurden niedergemacht; die übrigen ergriffen die Flucht. Ich stürzte im vollen Galopp in Norte ein; mehr als 1200 Rebellen waren noch da; drey bis vierhundert ergaben sich; viele wurden niedergehauen; die übrigen flohen, und wurden von den Bürgern in der Gegend zurückgebracht. Mehr als hundert Pferde wurden an diesem Tage von uns erbeutet. Ohne abzusatteln, folgte ich dem Feinde auf dem Wege nach Blains, woselbst er am 29sten ankam. Ich griff den hintersten Theil seiner Colonne an; die Cavallerie drang sogar bis in die Mitte der Rebellen, und bat sie freundschaftlich ihre Waffen niederzulegen, und sich zu ergeben; alle schrieen an der Spitze der Colonne still zu halten, weil sie sich ergeben wollten. Marigny, einer ihrer Anführer, kam mit Cavallerie, und säbelte die Dummköpfe nieder; meine Cavallerie zog sich zurück, ohne auch nur Einen Flintenschuss zu versuchen. Ich hielt mich in Norte etwas auf, um eine Ordonanz an den Oberbefehlshaber abzufertigen, um ihm die Marschroute des Feindes zu melden. So wie ich ankam, ließ ich den hintersten Theil der Colonne der königlichen Armee angreiffen; bei dieser Gelegenheit kamen nur sehr wenige um. Marigny legte seine Infanterie in den Hinterhalt, und pflanzte Geschütz gegen mich auf; dieses hielt mich auf der Stelle vom weitern Vordringen zurück. Meine Pferde waren von Strapazen schon ganz abgemattet; ich ließ daher diesen Herrn von Marigny ruhig abziehen, der auch noch an demselben Abend nach Blais kam. Ich kehrte hingegen nach Norte zurück, und stellte Vorposten auf. Den ganzen Tag über umzingelten die Landleute die fliehenden Rebellen in den Gehölzen; brauchten ihre eignen Flinten gegen sie; und führten sie haufenweise zu uns. Sie wurden alle auf der Stelle niedergemacht, ausgenommen 300 Mann, die ich nach Nantes schickte. Denselben Abend erhielt ich eine Verstärkung von ungefähr 600 Mann Infanterie, ich befahl, den folgenden Tag aufzubrechen, um 4 Uhr des Morgens gieng ich mit meiner Cavallerie ab; die Infanterie aber machte sich durch eine grosse Nachlässigkeit erst um 7 Uhr auf den Weg, 150 Mann ausgenommen, die mir unmittelbar folgten. Um 7 Uhr kam ich an die erste Brücke vor Blains; der Feind hatte sie besetzt; ich hörte, daß die catholische Armee um 8 Uhr eine große Messe feyern wollte; und ließ die Infanterie hinter der Cavallerie aufsitzen, und setzte so über den Fluß. Hierauf stellte ich meine Infanterie in den Hinterhalt, und rückte in dem Augenblicke, da man sich zur Messe begab, mit meiner Cavallerie gegen Blains vor. Ich ließ auf die feindliche Vorposten Feuer geben; sie ergriffen die Flucht, und zogen sich unter ihre Canonen zurück. Die Sturmglocken wurden geläutet; und die Lärm-Canonen abgebrannt; der Feind rückte aus der Stadt, und wollte über mich herfallen; ich zog mich hinter meine Infanterie zurück, die ein Busfeuer auf den Feind machte, und einige Mann zu Boden streckte. Ich hatte in einen, durch einen Wald gedeckten Grund, in hinreichender Anzahl Pferde gestellt, um meine Infanterie aufzunehmen, die sich zurückzog und über das Wasser setzte. Ich folgte ihr in der Nähe; wir blieben ruhig, und beobachteten den Feind zwei Stunden lang. Dieser zog sich zurück; der Ueberrest meiner Infanterie kam ebenfalls an, und die große Messe ward zum zweyten Mal durch die Glocken angekündigt. Ich faßte nun den Entschluß, noch ein Mal anzugreifen. Ich wollte die Infanterie wieder mit den Pferden übersetzen lassen; aber ein Hauptmann von der Infanterie, von der Legion der Franken, Namens Vaillant, sprang in den Fluß, und arbeitete sich zu Fuß hinüber. Auf der andern Seite allein stehend, rief er: es lebe die Republik! Die ganze Infanterie folgte seinen Beyspiel; die Cavallerie gieng ebenfalls hinüber; und wir eilten alle, um die große Messe des Bischofs von Angra zu hören. Aber dieser Herr ließ uns auf der Stelle mit einem Flinten- und Canonenfeuer begrüssen; wir waren gezwungen, über den Fluß wieder zurückzugehen; hier verlor ich Einen Mann, der im Wasser ertrank, als er zu schnell herübersetzen wollte. Ich postirte meinen Trupp in den umherliegenden Pachtgütern; und da ich keine Nachrichten von der Armee hatte, gieng ich nach Nantes, um einige zu hören, und mich mit den Volksrepräsentanten mündlich zu besprechen. In derselben Nacht erhielt ich einen Brief von Marceau, worin er mir meldete, daß er den folgenden Tag, den 1ten Nivose (21sten December) gegen Abend ankommen würde, um Blains von der rechten Seite anzugreifen, während das ich einen falschen Angriff vorne machen sollte. Der Feind benutzte die Nacht, und warf die zweyte Brücke vor Blais ab, welches meinen Angriff sehr erschwerte. Das Wasser war tief, und ich hatte keinen andern Rückweg. Endlich ergriff die königliche Armee, die von der Ankunft der unsrigen unterrichtet war, die Parthey, Blains in derselben Nacht zu räumen; und am 2ten des Morgens, zog Marceau, während daß ich mich damit beschäftigte, die Brücke wieder herzustellen, und die Infanterie zu Pferde über den Fluß setzen zu lassen, in Blains ein, und ließ daselbst eine große Anzahl Rebellen umbringen, welche zurück geblieben waren. Ohne mich aufzuhalten, folgte ich dem Feinde auf dem Wege nach Savenay; eine große Menge die nicht genug geeilt hatten, wurden auf dem Wege niedergemacht. Die catholische Armee war noch keine Stunde in Savenay, als ich schon ihre Vorposten angriff; der feind kam heraus, und wollte über mich herfallen, indem er mich mit einem Kugelregen begrüßte. Ich zog mich zurük, und der Feind verfolgte mich eine Meile weit, wo ich ihm denn auf einer Anhöhe Fronte machte. Wir beobachteten uns wechselseitig länger als eine Stunde; zuletzt zogen die ermüdeten Rebellen nach Savenay zurück. Dieser Angriff ließ unsrer Avantgarde Zeit vorzurücken. Ich stellte auf der rechten Seite des Weges ein Stück leichter Artillerie, legte die Infanterie in den Hinterhalt, und griff zum zweyten Mal die feindlichen Posten mit meiner Cavallerie an. Der Feind kam mit vieler Schnelligkeit aus der Stadt heraus, von einer achtpfündigen Canone begleitet, und warf sich auf mich. Ich zog mich hinter meine Canone, die den Feind kräftig begrüßte. Sogleich machte die im Hinterhalt liegende Infanterie ein Busfeuer; fiel über den Feind her; die Cavallerie griff an; und die achtpfündige Canone ward erbeutet. Wir verfolgten den Feind auf seiner Flucht, und tödteten einige seiner Leute. Er erreichte ein kleines Gehölz vor Savenay; die Nacht verhinderte uns, unsern Sieg weiter zu treiben. Die Armee kam an, u. setzte sich eine halbe Meile von Savenay in der Nähe dieser Stadt. Gegen Mitternacht, stellte ich einen Achtpfünder bey der Avantgarde, und ließ auf beyden Seiten Patrullen vorrücken. Ich fieng die Canonade an; der Feind antwortete die ganze Nacht. Ich entfernte mich sehr zur Linken, während daß man den Feind auf der großen Landstraße beschäftigte, und recognoscirte die Stadt. Als ich zurück kam, sagte ich zu den Soldaten: Morgen hat der Krieg ein Ende! Gegen 3 Uhr des Morgens legte ich mich ein wenig zur Ruhe. Am 3ten ließ Marceau mit Anbruch des Tages Generalmarsch schlagen, und übertrug Klebert und mit den Angriff. Ohne uns zu erwarten, rückte der Feind gegen unsre Avantgarde an, welche sich zu der Division von Cherbourg zurückzog, während daß ich die Division von Klebert mit dem General Canuel auf der linken Seite einen Weg führte, um die Stadt zu umgehen, und von hinter hineinzuziehen. Klebert übernahm die Fronte und die rechte Seite. Die Division von Cherbourg drang mit ihrem gewöhnlichen Muthe auf den Feind ein. Schon erschienen wir auf der Anhöhe hinter der Stadt, als die Rebellen uns bemerkten. Sogleich liefen sie über Hals über Kopf davon, und schrien laut über Verrätherey. Alle unsere Leute stürzten herbey, und Savenay war unser. Wir richteten ein erschreckliches Gemetzel an; ihre letzten sechs Canonen, mehrere Munitionswagen, Gepäcke, Kriegscasse, alles fiel in unsre Gewalt. Marceau und die andern Generale mit den Volksrepräsentanten Prieur und Tureau folgten dem Feinde zur Rechten; nur wenige entkamen ihnen. Allenthalben sah man ganze Haufen Leichname. Ich verfolgte einige Trupps Cavallerie und Infanterie, die sich zur linken Seite gerettet hatten; alle wurden ersäuft oder niedergehauen. Die Rebellen, welche an diesem Tage noch dem Tode entgiengen, wurden von den Einwohnern der Gegend umzingelt, aufgefangen, getödtet, oder zurückgeführt. In dem Bezirk von Savenay allein wurden mehr als sechs tausend begraben. So wurde eine Armee, die am 22sten Frimäre bey Mans 80 bis 90000 Mann stark war, in zwölf Tagen, durch das Genie und den Muth der republicanischen Soldaten völlig aufgerieben, die fast alle, von der den Feinden der Republik abgenommenen Beute, Schätze gesammlet haben. ::Westermann. Quellen und Literatur. *Historisch-militärisches Handbuch für die Kriegsgeschichte der Jahre 1792 bis 1808. Von A. G. Freiherrn von Gross. Amsterdam, im Verlage des Kunst- und Industrie-Comptoire. 1808. *Chronologisches Register der fränkischen Revolution, von Eröffnung der ersten Versammlung der Notablen, bis zur Einführung der Consular-Regierung, 22. Febr. 1787 - 15. Dec. 1799. Von D. E. L. Posselt. Bedeutend vermehrt und fortgesetzt von Karl Jochmus, Königlich-Preußischem Geheimen Sekretär. Tübingen, in der J. G. Cotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1808. *Der Krieg in der Vendée. von J. W. von Archenholz vormals Hauptmann in Königl. Preußischen Diensten. Zweites Stück. Feldzug des französischen Generals Westermann in der Vendée. Leipzig und Hamburg 1794. Kategorie:Jahr 1793 Kategorie:Jahr 1794 Kategorie:Jahr 1795 Kategorie:Jahr 1796 Kategorie:Aufstand der Vendée